Forum:FanFics with same names?
So I have a question... I've been all over trying to find the answer to this and can't seem to... so here goes. I run an online MUSH called Star Trek: Gibraltar. We have a website with posted episodes, as well as our game running 24/7. Obviously there's plenty of sources for information we might put here, and I was thinking of putting articles up, but there's a problem: Star Trek: Gibraltar already exists, as a fanfic. Now, we chose the name "Gibraltar" for a variety of reasons, and by the time we found out about this other fanfic it was too late to change the name. However, as there's an entire category of articles related to this fanfic (and it was around before our game opened), obviously I can't use "Star Trek: Gibraltar" to create the articles. Any thoughts here? We have a "Gibraltar Station," Starbase 247, not "USS Gibraltar," so the only thing that'd cross over would be the name of the game as a whole... what would be the best way to deal with this problem? If the answer to this question is somewhere else I'd love to know. I don't think disambiguation would work--or is that the answer? --LeGuin 05:09, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ---- As the author of Star Trek: Gibraltar I'd have no objection to your using Gibraltar Station or something similar, so long as it avoids confusion with my fanfic as it's represented here on STEU. --Gibraltar 22:23, 2 September 2007 (PST) ---- Disambiguation is probably the best solution. We could add (an extension) (in parentheses)--one particular to each. Or you could just call the Gibraltar Station continuity "Star Trek: Gibraltar Station". What time-frame is Gibraltar Station set in? 07:04, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :Why not just label one "Star Trek: Gibraltar (MUSH)" and the other "Star Trek: Gibraltar (series)"? --TimPendragon 15:30, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :Gibraltar's set in, currently, late 2376. We'll be rolling over to 2377 soon. I.E. just prior to Deep Space 9, we're concurrent with 6th season Voyager, about to be concurrent with 7th season Voyager. (I should learn to log in.) LeGuin 19:03, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Continuing issue This will almost certainly be a greater issue for us as the wiki grows. There's at least a dozen sims out there named "USS Excalibur" or "Star Trek: Excalibur." Pick your noun - Intrepid, Sutherland, any popular or common Trek ship name is going to have multiple instances. I've even known sims in the past called "Star Trek: Pendragon" or "USS Pendragon." We're going to run into this situation more and more, and I don't think its fair to ask someone to change their project's name just because it already exists here. --TimPendragon 15:30, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :It's not really changing it. It's just distinguishing it here, so people can see they're of different lines. For example, the Gibraltar Station article could be called "Star Trek: Gibraltar Station", but a simple note at the top (You may also be looking for'...whatever) sets it apart. And/or a note in the article could make clear that it's actually called "Star Trek: Gibraltar", but is referred to as Gibraltar Station for this wiki. (Just using the above as an example.) That allows every instance of its mention in the article which follows to simply use the words "Star Trek: Gibraltar". (Personally, FWIW, I like the sound of "Gibraltar Station" myself. Good solid sound.) 15:41, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::As do I, though there's a possibility things will be changing soon--not the name of the MUSH, but it would no longer be based on Gibraltar Station. The crew may (and I stress may--we're still discussing what we want to do story-wise) be moving to a ship likely to be named the USS Ulysses soon, Gibraltar-class in honor of the station. Making us somewhat like Firefly in that sense. However, "Gibraltar Station" could still point to us. It's a good question, though--what about all those Excaliburs and such? We chose "Gibraltar" partly because we thought it wouldn't be that common, but not everyone does. LeGuin 19:03, 13 September 2007 (UTC)